The KeySeekers
by WriteTillTwilight
Summary: After everything Max has been through as a maid for 14 years, she has never in her life thought so many people would want her and her friend Prim for their ability to wield a keyblade. Of course there are the others, like Sora and his friends, but what make Max and Prim so special is that they are connected to two of Sora's friends. Join Max and Prim as they go on their journey.
1. Fight For Light

White. Nothing but white, all I could see was white as I walked down the halls of The Castle That Never Was. I live here as a maid, or slave as Xigbar likes to call us. Yes there is more than one of us. Each member has a maid. There are fifteen of us. It used to be eighteen but two of the members disappeared, so did their maids. I wish I knew the maids names, they slept in a separate room then the rest of us. We were never allowed near those two maids or members.

I know the four names for the kids who work for the superiors. I'm one of them. First, Prim. Prim is the maid for Young Xehanort. She is big on the black when it comes to clothes. Black combat boots, up to her knees, black skirt with white suspenders hanging from her waste to her hips, to top it all off she wears a white tank with a small black jacket. Her hair is a light blonde that seems to be the only thing bright on her.

Next is Nick. Nick works for Ansem. I know if you are reading this then you all must know of the great keyblade master Sora and how he defeated Ansem. Somehow Master Xehanort has brought him back, I don't know how for sure. Nick well his usual attire is blue jeans and a hoodie and a pair of black Nikes. He has chestnut hair and green eyes.

And then there's Ty. Ty works for Xemnas, the former leaders of the organization. After he brought Xehanort back from a type of death, he stepped down and let Xehanort lead. Ty wears cargo shorts with two hip pockets. The shorts are black while the pockets are green. He has a white tank top and a grey short sleeve hoodie, also a pair of white combat shoes. He has black hair with very dark brown eyes.

Finally there's me, Max. I work for Vanitas, the apprentice of Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort is teaching Vanitas how to wield a keyblade and channel darkness. I can't really say much about Vanitas, because… well I don't know him that well.

As I walked up to Vanitas door, I sighed as I saw Marluxia standing in front of the door.

"Hello Max." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?"

"Oh no, I was just asked by Vanitas to wait here until you came." I nodded my head and walked past him to knock on Vanitas' door.

"Come in." Vanitas muffled voice said. I turned the doorknob and walked in. "There you are Max." Vanitas said as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Sorry I was late, sir… I came as fast as I could…"

"No need to worry, it won't take long what I need you for any way." Vanitas said as he brought out a box of clothes from under his bed. "Out Marluxia!" he screamed as I noticed Marluxia followed me in.

"Oh, but Vani, it's not fair that you get Maxi all to yourself." Vanitas and I both growled at the comment. I stood in the middle of the room crossing my arms and growling ever so quietly.

"Dammit Marluxia! Just get out!" Vanitas growled as he walked behind me to go after Marluxia. "Get dressed Max!" He screamed over his shoulder as I walked over to the box that sat unopened on Vanitas' bed.

I opened the box and saw some new clothes just for me. In the box was a grey hoodie and black skinny jeans with a pair of grey converses. I was actually happy to get out of the outfit I wore now. It was a pink skirt with these long white knee socks with a white tank top and a pink hoodie. I took off the outfit, except for the tank top and put on my new one.

"Thank goodness." I breathed as I looked at the mirror seeing my reflection. My honey blonde hair was hanging a bit off my shoulders as I looked at my hazel eyes deciding to be a dark blue to match the colors of my new outfit.

"Great you changed." Vanitas said as he walked in. He put a hand on my shoulder and gazed at me in the mirror. I shut my eyes feeling a bit of blush rising to my cheeks. "Well now that you're ready, let's head to the CR."

He turned on his heal and walked towards the door. I followed silently after him.

"Max, can I ask you something?" Vanitas said as he looked down at me with his orange eyes.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Whatever happens tonight I want you to make sure I stay this way." I nodded knowing what he meant. "You do know once you give the report you'll have to head back to the MCR."

"Yes, sir." MCR stands for the Maids Circle Room. Of Course Xigbar was the one to come up with the name.

"Are you ready for this?" I nodded my head. I hate doing reports on the other kids; I have to do it every Friday.

Vanitas went over to his spot in front of Master Xehanort and I stood in front of him. "Vanitas…" Master Xehanort said from the shadows from under his hood.

"Yes master?"

"Have you seen any sign… of _him_ yet?" Master Xehanort said just noticing my presences.

"I have not Master." Vanitas sighed. I stood perfectly still under him and focused my attention to Prim as she walked in through the doors following behind Young Xehanort. She smiled at me very slightly liking my new makeover.

Soon the whole Organization was in the circle room with their maids in front of them. All of the kids in the room besides my friends looked at me, knowing I was going to give a report tonight, and that I was going to cover some stories and let some slip.

"Now that everyone is here," Master Xehanort said. "Let's get the meeting started." Portals of Darkness came behind every maid except for Nick and me.

"Where shall we start?" Saix asked as he stepped out to the middle. I kept my eyes glued to whoever was speaking. We went over problems that are going on in the castle and some complaints from the organization members.

"Well at least I'm not a self-centered –"Vexen started but Xemnas stopped him before things went too far. Him and Larxene got into a fight because, she complained that he was stilling her hair spray for an experiment.

"Alright, Alright! Moving on… Nicolas, how is training going on with you and your fellow trainees?" Xemnas asked. I saw Nick flitch as he was asked the question.

"Well, sir. We are all improving…" Nick started. "So far the leader board is in fourth is me. Third is Prim. Second Ty and finally Max, taking the leading spot. "As soon as nick said he was in last Ansem looked like he was going to give Nick a very long talk. But when I was announced in the lead spot, claps were heard from the other members, Xehanort smiling at me then to Vanitas.

"Anything else to report?" Ansem said threw grinned teeth.

"No, sir." Nick said. With the snap of a finger Nick was sent into a portal and was taken to the MCR. See that's just the one reason why my friends and I were chosen for the superiors as maids, because they saw something in us that we have to train for. Vanitas said it was going to be helpful later on.

"Well that was an embarrassment." Ansem mumbled gaining some laughs. I know what Nick was in for. The second week of training, I was on the bottom under Ty. Prim and Nick were topping us. I was punished for coming in last by Vanitas, but all he really had me do was clean his room. Which believe me, was complete torture.

"You should forgive the poor boy, Ansem. After all he is learning from you." Young Xehanort said as almost everyone snickered. "First to be defeated by the keyblade master, apparently you've been the easiest."

"Think what you, after all I am you heartless." Ansem countered.

"Stop, both of you." Master Xehanort said locking eyes with me. "Max, how are the other maids?"

"All are health this week, Julia had to see the nurse when she had got a large cut across her left forearm…" As I said this everyone turned to Xaldain.

"What? She disobeyed."

"Doing what exactly?" Young Xehanort asked.

"When she was told not to help me in the kitchen with the maid's lunch, she went and helped anyway."

"That's a foul on your part, Xaldain. The girl was only doing what she was taught to do."

"I must agree with my younger self. As for your punishment, she'll have this upcoming week off." I could just see Julia smiling in the MCR as we spoke. "Go on Max."

"Everyone has been up on time, at lunch and breakfast as well."

"Anyone up past curfew?"

"No sir. Everyone was in bed on time as well." What a great liar I am, Ty and Nick were up reading along with Prim and Hailey. I couldn't see what the others where reading, but I could see that Prim was reading one of the Hunger Games books. I think it was Catching Fire.

"Very well then." I knew Vanitas was getting the Dark Portal ready but Xehanort stopped him. I stood still confused as to why I wasn't heading to the MCR. "Let the girl stay, we are almost done."

"Yes Master." I'm sure by now you are all wondering how I knew Julia was smiling, will it's because in the MCR we get a hologram of the actual meeting and we see it, facing our masters in our chairs.

"Now to finish everything off, Young Xehanort has what you all have been waiting for." Curious as I was my attention left Saix to see the evil grin on YX's face as he whipped out a key like sword, a keyblade.

He walked to the middle of the CR and pointed his blade to the sky. Fourteen black inky things went to each member one coming down to his back. I looked around at each member each of them smiling. I was in awe at the sight, that I didn't notice Xehanort smiling at me.

"You are all dismissed, except for Vanitas… and Max." Xehanort said. One by one the members left, leaving just Vanitas, Xehanort and me. "Vanitas… I see you are fighting the darkness. Why is that?" Master Xehanort floated down from his chair and stood beside me on the floor.

"T-To… Protect h-her…" Vanitas said sounding like he was in a lot of pain.

"Master." I gasped under my breath. Xehanort turned to look at me and his eyes widen a little.

"She does look a lot like _him_ doesn't she?" I heard Vanitas growl as Master Xehanort placed his hands on my shoulders turning me to look at Vanitas. The black inky stuff we crawling all around him until it started to move towards me.

"Vanitas, I'm giving you a choice." Xehanort said as the inky stuff came closer to me. "Either you give in, or from every filling she will be the one to receive the darkness." Finally the black stuff came in contact with me and wrapped around my legs and arms as the very tip was just a few inches from my heart.

Vanitas growled seeing me being covered in the ink of darkness. "Master, let her go." Vanitas said.

"Vanitas no!" I cried as the darkness left me and went to him. He was in shock of me actually using his name, Master Xehanort as well but he quickly got over it as he saw me run towards Vanitas, to gain the darkness.

"Good choice." As soon as I was near him I was picked up by a flower type pod watching as Vanitas fully took in the darkness. My heart feeling a bit of pain. "I trust that you now know what will happen the next time you refuse correct?"

"Yes Master." Vanitas smiled evilly and looked at me. I could see that the light orange I've known for my fourteen year old life was changed into very dark amber.

"_Sleep"_ I heard the word come out smoothly from Vanitas mouth as my eyes started to flutter shut. I sank to my knees in the flower pod.

"They'll be ready tomorrow for training. All of them will soon meet their…" Master Xehanort's voice trailed off as I felt my consciousness slip into sleep. I guess I'll figure out what I'll meet tomorrow.


	2. Station of Awakening

_Chapter 2_

Vanitas smiled as he watched the girl in the pod fall to her knees and plummet into sleep. But a part of him was upset that even though the girl tried to save him, she failed. He couldn't blame her. _Thank you for trying Max._

"Vanitas?" Xehanort asked noticing him staring at the girl.

"Yes master?" Vanitas asked returning to his master.

"Is something the matter?"

"No sir."

"Good, we should get her back to the fourteenth floor; after all she'll need training after tonight." Vanitas nodded as the flower type pod disappeared and left the girl on the floor.

"Yes, Master. I will take her, alone." Vanitas said as he went over to the girl and picked her up bridal style. Vanitas opened a portal and before he walked in Xehanort called after him.

"Be sure to check the rooms before you leave." Vanitas rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't have too after all, all the other maids should be passed out.

**!i!i!i!i!**

Vanitas laid the girl on her bed and noticed that he was right all the others were out cold. He looked back down to the girl. Her bangs were slightly in her face and he pushed them away. "Thank you." He whispered so silently, not even the unwanted guest could hear him.

As soon as Vanitas left, the guest came out from hiding and walked to the middle of the room. "Gosh, Data Riku wasn't kidding." A mouse said as he sighed. "And you all don't even know what's going on outside these walls."

There was a flash of white light around his hand and out came a keyblade it was silver on the hilt and handle, gold for the teeth and middle. "As much as I would like to set you all free, I'm afraid I can't do that until I find the two who are the keyblade wielders." He held the keyblade in the air and two balls made out of light circle the room.

The balls hovered over the maids in search for the two strongest lights in the room. When they stopped one hovered over a girl with light blonde hair, the mouse walked over to the bed where she laid and the ball changed to her name. "Prim," He repeated. The ball then changed to a name he realized was the name of a girl Riku once talked about. "Xion,"

The name then vanished but something caught the intruders eyes. The second ball was a little brighter than the one over Prim. The ball then changed to a name, the name of the body lying on the bed. "Max," he repeated, just like Prim's the name changed to a familiar name he knew, "Roxas"

**!i!i!i!i!**

I woke up with a jolt as I sat up, I noticed I wasn't in the flower, but I was somewhere else. And that somewhere else was a glass pained platform. The platform was blue, and there was a boy, with spikey caramel brown hair in red shorts, yellow shoes and a giant key, sword thing.

Above his head where 4 circles, one was a boy with silver hair, another was a dog, next him was a duck, in the last one was a girl with red hair and sea blue eyes. She seemed familiar.

"_That's what I thought too." _A voice said from nowhere. I looked around not seeing anyone, I backed away from the middle a bit when I saw a white glow. There stood a boy, he was wearing tan pants with black tank-top and a checkered jacket. He hair blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" I asked as I stood in a fight position.

"_Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." _ He said as he put his hands up in front of him.

"Where are we?"

"_A Station of Awakening. More likely yours."_ He said.

"Station of Awakening?"

"_Yep."_

"So what exactly am I here for?"

"_Well, when - and I went through one of these we got a sword like that." _He pointed to the weapon the boy was holding. _"You'll be surprised, as to what you find here."_

"What about you? Do you know why you're here?"

"_No, actually I'm not sure, I've never met you and you've never met me." _ He said as three white pillars raised from the ground one was a staff, the other a shield and the last a sword. _"Or, maybe I'm going to be your guide through this."_

"Well, let's get this started with, the faster I get out of here I get, to see if Va- my master is okay." I said as I caught myself.

The boy tiled his head to the side, he seemed confused. _"Oh, well ok." _ He walked forward towards the sword. _"As you can see there are three choices, the Shield, that will help protect yourself and friends along your journey, the staff, gives you magically powers and the ability to heal, finally the sword, strength and war."_

I nodded as I looked more at the sword than the other two objects. _"What will your path be marked as? Choose wisely."_

Without a second thought I walked up to the sword and instantly held it in my hand. _"Are you sure you want to set this as your path?" _I nodded. The sword then disappeared in my hands.

"_Now, what will you give up in return?" _I looked at the boy, and he just shrugged his shoulders. I walked up to the staff, not really planning on using magic that much anyway. _"Are you sure you want to give up the power of magic?" _once again I nodded. Same as the sword it disappeared.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"_The fun part." _He said with a smirk on his face I looked at him and felt the platform beneath me disappear. And I fell in the darkness, with a quick squeak. I was quiet as I continued to fall; it didn't really faze me though. I've fallen in many dreams, but for some reason, this wasn't feeling like a dream.

When I landed on the next platform it was orange, and the boy that was my so called "Guide" was there in black boots, pants and black jacket, if I didn't know any better I would say that him and Prim were brother and sister, the only thing different would be the hair.

In two small circles was a girl with raven hair and eyes like the boys. The other was of a guy with red spikey hair and emerald eyes.

"_Those are my friends." _The boy said as he reappeared. _"When they were still alive." _

I looked at him, sadness crossing over my face. "I-I'm sorry," I said feeling bad for him.

"_Don't be, we… never existed in the first place." _This sounded familiar, was he a…

"Nobody…" I said under my breath. He looked at me and then stood off to the side.

"_Well, now your path is set, and you'll be able to wield a keyblade like – and I can." _Again whatever he was trying to say was blocked from me hearing it. _"Usually at this platform, you are taught how to fight with a keyblade, but I can't do that." _

"Why?"

"_Well when you mentioned this so called master, I think they'll teach you how to use it," _

"Oh," I said as I watched him walk back to the middle of the platform.

"_By the way, Max. it was nice to see you finally." _He said, his form started to fade from my eyes.

"What? Wait, how did you know my name?" Before I could get an answer he was gone with a smile on his face. The platform then broke sending me falling in the darkness in silence.

**!i!i!i!i!**

(A/N: This is in Prim's POV)

I shook my head as I sat up. It was completely dark where I was. Speaking of that, "Where am I?"

"_Well, you're in your Station of Awakening." _A girl with short raven hair and blue eyes, dress in black boots, pants and a long jacket said.

"A Station of Awakening, huh?" She nodded her head.

"_And I'm here to guide you through it with your path, it won't take long."_

"Cool, uh…"

"_Xion" _She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Xion."

"_Well, let's get started shall we." _With the wave of her left hand, three white statures raised from the platform. I only just noticed the platform we were standing on. The platform was blue, and there was a boy, with spikey caramel brown hair in red shorts, yellow shoes and a giant key, sword thing.

Above his head where 4 circles, one was a boy with silver hair, another was a dog, next him was a duck, in the last one was a girl with red hair and sea blue eyes. The girl looked similar to Xion.

Xion cleared her throat as she snapped me out of my state looking at the floor. _"I know, it's interesting huh?"_

I nodded, "Very…"

"_Well, you'll set your path from one choice, and in return you'll give up another. The Shield will help protect yourself and friends along the way, the Staff will give you powers of all kinds. Healing, fire, water, you name it. Finally the Sword wil give you strength and power to overcome your enemies."_

"Ok, so, do I just walk up to one?" She nodded.

"_Yep, when you find one you like I'll ask if you want to set it as your path, and poof it will disappear if you say yes, if you say no, then it just stays."_

I nodded and walked up to the sword, I always read the Hunger Games and when we were in training the other day I outranked everyone else with the bow, maybe if I get lucky enough I could get a bow as my main weapon one day. "Hey Xion?"

"_Hm?"_

"Do you think I could end with a bow if I choose the sword?"

"_I don't know, you may get a keyblade, maybe on one world it would change into a bow." _I was find with not getting a bow, after all I train with both bow and sword. _"Do you want the strength and power as your path?"_

"Yes." Just like Xion said the sword disappeared.

"_Now, what will you give up in return?"_

I walked over to the shield. I'm sure there is reflect and block with magic, with that I won't really need the shield.

"_Are sure you want to give up protection of yourself and friends." _I nodded my head and the shield disappeared just like the sword.

"Now what?"

"_Well, now I leave…" _Xion said as she started to fade, _"And you fall, Prim."_

"What?!"

"_Don't worry, it won't be long, you and Max, will wake up in a bit."_ With that she faded completely and the platform beneath my feet broke.

I screamed as I fell and there was nothing but darkness surrounding me.

**!i!i!i!i!**

(A/N: Back to Max :3)

After a while of falling into darkness, a white flash filled my eyes. When I closed my eyes to block out the brightness, I opened them to see that I was on a flat surface and was staring up at the fourteenth floor's ceiling. I sat up slowly knowing that my movements would wake the others.

Not to mention that we all can wake up to the slightest sound, because of the buzzers above our heads. Our masters use them to call us if they need something before we all wake up. When they go off they sound like old phones ringing.

"Max?" I heard a harsh whisper from my left, it was Prim. I looked at her and she mentioned towards the door.

I got up from my bed as she did and she walked towards the door, but a glint from the corner of the room caught my eye. I looked over there and saw a shadowed figure that was a big black blur, but the glint I saw was off of the little light from dawn reflecting off the tip of the weapon the intruder was holding.

"Come on, Max!" Prim whispered harshly. I shook my head and turned after Prim.

Who was that? Was it the boy, I met in my dream? No, the figure was too small to be him. So, who was it?


	3. Keyblades and Memories

_Chapter 3_

"No way." Prim said. She and I had just spent maybe 10 minutes explaining to each other what just happened. I decided to keep the part of the intruder to myself.

"I just wonder what it was all about." I said as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "The boy said, that Vanitas would teach my how to use a keyblade, what did Xion tell you?"

"Nothing, she only just wished me luck and disappeared." Prim responded. "But do you know what this means?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be able to wield Keyblades… but what about the boys? Isn't that why they were chosen too? Because they were going to learn how to wield a keyblade?"

"Actually," Both me and Prim froze as we heard Vanitas voice behind me. "There 'Masters' never have wielded a keyblade, me and Young Xehanort on the other hand, have." I felt Vanitas place a hand on my shoulder. "And now that we both know that you both are ready for a better training, we can get started now."

"Once, you two are cleaned and explain why you are up at this hour." I looked up to see YX behind Prim with his hand on her shoulder too. My body chilled for a second as I watched Young Xehanort's hand glow purple, it was the hand on Prim's shoulder. I glanced at her as she glanced at me.

"Right away, sir." We said in unison. Young Xehanort turned Prim around so she could head to his room for her explanation and to change for training, his hand was still glowing a dark purple, but stopped the second Prim moved her shoulder his hand was on.

"Max," I froze as Vanitas cooled hearted voice filled my ears. "You have some explaining to do." He turned me too, and we walked away to his room. "Why are you up so early?"

"I-I-I was woken up from the station of awakening, once it was finished, Prim did, too and I asked if we could talk." I said taking the blame for why both I and Prim were out of our room as well.

"Max, next time something like this happens, come find me. Understand." I looked up at Vanitas as he looked down at me, his eyes the slight orange they were before last night, but they shortly flickered back to the darker amber. "Now, let's get ready for training shall we."

We started to walk down the hallway, but when we were only a few steps from Vanitas' room I stopped. My arms lifted in front of me. Both glowing, my right was white, and my left the same purple that Young Xehanort had. Within seconds two keyblades were in my hands.

The one in my right hand was light orange and had a yellow grip, the teeth was half of the sun, and on the keychain at the bottom of the three red beads was a fully sized sun. "Sunset of Twilight." I said out of nowhere.

I then examined the keyblade in my left hand. It was a midnight black and it had a white grip. Along the neck of the key was little white dots, which I think indicated stars. And the teeth were a white crown. Just like the Sunset of Twilight there was a keychain that had three yellow beads and a crescent moon at the end. "Darkest of Twilight." (A/N: From now on just so you all know, I'm going to go by these keyblades as Sunset and Darkest, K? Good!)

"Two… amazing…" Vanitas said in shock as he looked at my keyblades. "What, did you say they were?"

"Sunset and Darkest." I said as I rose Sunset.

"Well, guess I'm not going fast enough for your keyblades." He laughed and hurried into his room, I dismissed the keyblades and followed him to get changed.

!i!i!i!

"Focus Prim!" Young Xehanort said as Prim and I stood in a battle stance. After a month of training with our masters and Xehanort, we are going to spar each other, and whoever comes out as victor, battles their master.

"Come on, Max. Make a move." Prim whispered. She and I have been going at each other for about an hour now, so far, I seem to be the most likely to be the victor. Vanitas has been quiet the whole time we have been sparing, same as me, I haven't asked a question or said a word.

"Be patient young one," Master Xehanort said as he stood behind me. I took this time, sense Prim was following Master Xehanort as he spoke I jumped after her and smacked her left leg making her fall on her butt and she swung her keyblade which was grey, black and red, I swung Darkest up in the air and was ready to swing down on her, but I stopped.

"Max?" Prim said as she opened her eyes to see me holding Darkest in the air. I lowed Darkest and helped Prim to her feet.

"Max, is the victor." Master Xehanort said as he walked up behind me with Vanitas, all of us looking at Prim and Young Xehanort. "I would expect to see young Prim, without any bruises tonight at the meeting."

"Yes, Master." Young Xehanort said through gritted teeth. He put his hand on Prim's shoulder and they turned and walked away. Just like a month ago his hand began to glow purple. Then I felt two hands on both of my shoulders.

"I'm amazed at how well you taught her, Vanitas." Master Xehanort said as my body chilled, about maybe a few weeks ago, both mine and Prim's eyes have changed. Mine from Hazel to a light Amber, and Prim's from her icy blue to a light orange.

"Thank you, Master." Vanitas replied as the chilling in my body stopped.

"I just wonder if she can use what you have taught her, to defeat you." I sighed as my body felt refreshed, it was like Master Xehanort or Vanitas wanted to refresh me.

"Well, let's find out." Vanitas said. We stood in the middle of the room, Vanitas with his _X_-blade out and in a stance, and me holding my two keyblades at my sides. I inhaled in my nose and exhaled through my mouth as I began to focus on the battle.

"Good luck, Master." I muttered under my breath as Vanitas ran at me. I stood in my sport pulling Sunset to block the _X_-blade, as I used Darkest to hit Vanitas' legs, he groaned in pain and jumped back.

He growls and runs for me again, this time I head straight for him as well. He jumps up into the air and I follow with a back flip. Darkest behind me and Sunset in front of me, I got Vanitas in the leg and the stomach, but he also got me in my left arm, pretty deep too.

I jumped back and I dropped Sunset and grabbed my arm and pressed down hard to stop the blood from gushing out. I step back a few feet, "Curaga." I whispered under my breathe and removed my arm and retrieved Sunset from the ground, and I wasn't the only the only one to patch up, lucky for me it was only one wound to take care off.

Vanitas was still working on his stomach, when I was able to return to battle, I switched Darkest around and held it backwards as I jumped and aimed for his head I quickly changed my aim for his shoulder, I didn't want to knock him unconscious.

He fell to the ground and I stood above him and switched Darkest back to normal and pointed Sunset in his face. "Game set." I breathed.

Vanitas smiled as I backed away from him and dismissed my keyblades. He got up and dismissed his keyblade. "Yeah, fine you beat me, but don't think I won't beat you next time." I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Now, Vanitas don't be a sore loser." Xehanort said. "After all she warmed up for about an hour with Prim. Now we should send her to the shower and get her cleaned up for tonight's meeting."

"Yes master." Vanitas said as he finished healing himself. He grabbed my hand and took me out of the room. After a few minutes of silence I found myself up against the wall. "Max, I need you to tell me the truth. Where did you learn how to hold your keyblade like that?"

"I-I don't know, it just… sort of happened." I said. He pulled me off the wall and pushed me into his room. I stood dead in the middle of the room, noticing that the lights were off except for the emergency light which was above me showing only me and my shadow.

"Could it honestly be true… Impossible… you can't be _His_! Because that's me… then who do you belong too?" I looked around for the source of the pricks voice. I'm defiantly sure that he is losing it. Although, this so called '_him_' keeps bringing me back to that one boy, in the Station of Awakening.

The station, the intruder, that night, just didn't make any sense… "Wait!" Vanitas said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Two? You wield two keyblades, right Max?"

"Y-Yes master." I said as the rest of the lights flipped on showing how neat Vanitas' room was. Seriously, I can't remember the last time his room was like this. I gawked as I looked around his room. I took in the cleanness knowing that it was going to get destroyed in a matter of minutes. Vanitas has gotten really frustrated when he thinks ever sense the night he let darkness take control.

"Number XIII…" He said. "Your former…" he mumbled. Former? Former what?

"Um, Sir?" I said getting his attention.

"Yes, Max?"

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for the meeting?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, the meeting, right." He opened the door to his bathroom and motioned for me to head on in. "Ladies first." I smirked when I shut the door. That fraise always made me smirk, it seemed… real familiar… and whoever said it back then… always made me smile.

!i!i!i!

_Number XIII_… I sat in silence outside of Vanitas bedroom on a windowsill. I looked down at the colorful city below the castle. _Who is Number XIII? My former what?_ So many questions unanswered. I looked at the window and saw a reflection a few feet behind me. _The intruder, from before._

"We can't keep observing," The intruder said with a small squeaky voice. "Sooner or later, Xehanort is going to realize what they are and use them against us." The intruder was a mouse and he caught my eyes in the window when I caught his.

I turned away from his reflection and continued to look out at the city. In the corner of my eye I saw him move towards me, but stopped when Vanitas opened the door. "Are you ready Max?" I stood from the window and nodded. Vanitas wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down the hallway. When I looked back the intruder was in the shadows hiding with a smile on his face.

!i!i!i!

The meeting has been going on for EVER! Heck there are more than twenty problems this week than any other week, Prim and I haven't even been able to give our reports yet.

"Demyx keeps playing with the water throughout the castle!" Vexen screamed. "I can't concentrate when I'm making potions!"

"It's not my fault!" Demyx whined "I have to teach Lily how to protect herself!" Lily probably isn't even awake in the MCR.

"Now, Now." Master Xehanort said. "Number VII, the training room is for practicing, and I realized that we had the battles during your training time. We'll fix the training times tonight." Master Xehanort scanned the room seeing that all the members we in agreement. "Now, Prim, How were the battles today?"

Prim looked over to me and I nodded, seeing what was coming. "Today, Max beat me and her Master." Everyone focused over at me and I stood perfectly still staring at Master Xehanort's chair.

"Max." Vanitas said, as my eyes started to burn. I looked at all the faces of the members; all of them were smiling at me, except for one. A man with red spiky hair and emerald green eyes was frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Congratulations, Max. Now how are the rest of our Maids?" Master Xehanort said as the burning in my eyes stopped.

"They are the same as usual. No injuries or sick this week, Master." I said keeping the man in my sight as I answered.

"Very well. Well everyone, it's been a long night." Young Xehanort said. "Dismissed." Everyone left including the man. I was waiting for the expected portal to drop me off at the fourteenth floor, but it never came once again, it was the same for Prim.

"Vanitas, Young Xehanort, a word." Young Xehanort glided down from his chair beside Prim and murmured something to her. I watch as he eyes flickered shut and she fell to the floor with a 'Thunk' . Young Xehanort put Prim under a sleeping spell! This means that Prim and I were not allowed to hear the conversation about to follow.

"Reflected." I murmured as I heard Vanitas' boots hit the ground.

"Sorry, Max. Sleepra." Vanitas said as he walked forward to join Young Xehanort and Master Xehanort. I pretended to do exactly what Prim did only I did it like I had a bit more of a fight. Surely they would expect that from me. I laid there silently as the continued to talk.

"Vanitas," Master Xehanort said. "As you said from earlier, Are you sure that Number XIII is hers?"

"Yes, Master. It would only make sense, I am the other half of Ventus. And if you noticed, when she made the final blow today, she had her keyblade flipped like his."

"So, what brought you the conclusion to this?" Young Xehanort asked.

"_He _was her former Master." As Vanitas said this I felt my eyes burn once again. I was furious. Why would Vanitas make that up? He is my only Master!

"He was?"

"Yes," Xehanort said. "But the girl has no memory of the lad. Neither does Prim of the puppet."

"What about Axel?" Vanitas asked.

"He has no memory of the two either." Master Xehanort said as footsteps came over to me.

"Could they ever remember them?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Possible. Anything could trigger the memory, the Name of them, their rooms, records, anything really." I felt Master Xehanort's hand push the bangs I've grown out to cover one eye, away from my eye. "I do believe that you have been keeping a close eye on Sora and his friends, Young Xehanort?"

"Yes, it seems that, something happened with Sora on the Islands, it seems that Roxas, has returned to being his own human being again." Master Xehanort's hand flinched away from me, when Young Xehanort said 'Roxas'.

"Impossible." Vanitas said.

"I have a feeling, it's because of Max's Station of—"Master Xehanort's voice faded as a white light flooded my vision.

!i!i!i!

(A/N: Que flashback! :3)

_I took in my surroundings as I followed the boy in front of me. He was a few inches taller than me, he had blonde spikey hair and the black cloak that everyone but the other kids that were brought here with me had on. "You don't talk much do you?" The red head man said as I followed behind him and the blonde boy. _

_Another boy was with us following behind the red head. "S-sorry, s-sir." The boy stuttered. _

"_Don't call me that." The read head replied as he stopped and turned to look at the boy and me. I froze as the blonde boy turned halfway to look at the scene unfold. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

"_Yes, Sir- Um Axel." _

"_Do you have to say that to everyone?" The blonde boy said as he locked eyes with me. _

"_Yeah, and just like I asked you, I'm going to ask you." Axel replied as he turned back to look at the boy. "Whatcha name kid?"_

"_J-Justin." The boy said as Axel stuck his hand out. Justin grabbed it and shook his master's hand. _

"_Well, Justin looks like you and I are going to be good friends. Along with Roxas and…um?" _

"_Max," I said as the Axel turned to me._

"_Along with Roxas and Max." The blonde boy, known as Roxas nodded his head towards I door. He turned and walked towards it. I followed behind him._

"_You know," Roxas said as we walked into the plain white room, he shut the door once I was standing in the middle of the room. "I'm the same as Axel. Don't call me 'sir' or 'master'. Just Roxas." I nodded my head as he looked me up and down. "I hope your new clothes get here soon, you look so sad in your outfit."_

"_You're one to talk." I said. Once I realized what I said I instantly covered my mouth._

"_I have to agree with you on that." Roxas said. "Honestly, if I was the one to come up with the uniform I would have put some white and blue in it." He smiled at me as he pulled up a chair from a desk in the corner. "You know you and your friends aren't the only new ones here. Xion is new here too; she just came here a few weeks ago."_

"_Is she your friend too?" He nodded. _

"_Yep, after the first mission we had, I offered her to come along with me to meet Axel on the clock tower for some ice cream." He motioned for me to sit in the chair and I did without question. "Maybe we could all sneak you and Justin and the one girl—"_

"_Prim." I said._

"_Prim, right, maybe we could take you three with us one day for some ice cream." He smiled as I felt excitement overfill me. _

"_Really?!" He nodded as the man from before, who was passing out us "maids" knocked on the door, and opened it. _

"_Number XIII, here are her new clothes." He handed Roxas a box and left. Roxas tossed the box to me and I caught it._

"_You can change in the bathroom over here." He said as he opened the door. "Feel free to take a shower too, Ladies first." _

!i!i!i!

I gasped as I sat up from where I was. Everything was dark and I was freezing, obviously I wasn't in my bed. My eyes were burning again and this time they started to itch. I tried to rub them but I couldn't move my hand from behind my back. I reached one of my fingers up to fell rope wrapped around my wrist.

"Maxi." Holy. Shit. "Sweet, sweet Maxi." God, just scream already, Max! I tried to, nothing came out. "Kind of hard to scream for help when you're gaged." Kill me now! Anything besides getting rapped by Marluxia would be wonderful right now. "You poor flower. However will you escape this time?" Yes, Marluxia has tried more than once to grab me.

And every time he would only get to kiss me, before I would scream for help or Vanitas would find him and kick the shit out of him. Wait, I just realized something. If Marluxia is big on plants would he have a warm room? And another thing I just realized he is tracing a circle on my check! As cold as I was I'm sure that Marluxia thought that my shiver was from his tracing.

"You like that don't you?" . NOW! I had my head lowered and focused on the ground ever sense I heard Marluxia talk, and now he decided that he wanted to drag it up so we could meet eye to eye. "You know sense you're such a tough girl now, how about you kick my ass like you did Vani's once I get a kiss in."

He pulled down the gag and planted his lips on mine. I am SO using 10 containers of mouth wash after what he just did. He got my guard down by squeezing my knee making my mouth open. He took that opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue.

I bit down hard on his tongue making it recoil out of my mouth. "Master!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the castle knew that if anyone one of the Maids screamed out Master at night it was because of Marluxia or Xigbar, and mostly it girls who scream. I'm sure Larxene snags a few boys; she just knows how to keep them quiet.

Marluxia knowing what was coming, slipped the gag back over my mouth and pushed me into a portal, which lead to an even worse place to be right now.

"Aw, did Marluxia let you scream already." Xigbar said as he untied my bands. "Sorry Princess, but we aren't getting caught tonight." Seriously!? Another kiss. I just can't win tonight. "Sleep, well kiddo."

(A/N: I seriously don't know why I did this so please, don't ask. Actually… yeah I do know why. FILLLER!)

"Put your lips on hers again, and I'll kick both your ass and you balls into tomorrow." Vanitas said as Xigbar dropped the gag to the floor and covered my nose and mouth with a rag. "Fuck you Xigbar!"

"No thanks Vani! I'm straight!" My vision started to blur as I saw Vanitas jump towards Xigbar. Finally I was caught in someone's arms with my mind whirling.

"Get her out of this jackasses place!" Vanitas yelled. "That's an order _Number VIII _!"


	4. Mickey

_Chapter 4_

The next morning I woke up in the infirmary, to a sound a few feet away. When I tried to sit up at the sudden sound I realized I had a major and when I say major, I mean it was a really _Major_ headache. I held my head as I groaned in pain, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to see that once again my outfit was changed.

Once again I was in a pair of black skinny jeans with white convers this time and I had a light orange tank-top on with a white hoodie. Nothing much really changed but the colors. Go figure.

I went towards the sound and there I saw the intruder. He was a mouse who was looking at something it think it was a clipboard. "Hey." I said. The mouse jumped and turned towards me. "Need help with something?"

"Um… Gosh… well um…"He said as he started to back away.

"Don't be afraid." I said. "I won't bust you for being here."

"Thank you." He said.

"I'm Max." I said sticking out my hand.

"Mickey." He said as he took my hand and shook.

"Well Mickey, what brings you to hell?"

"Um, I was… just… oh gosh, how do I explain this?"

"Explain what?" I asked as I noticed that my name on located on the clipboard. "Oh, what you're doing with my medical chart, right?" he nodded.

"You see I was just worried about you, because I was here last night checking on you and your friends." He said but once he did he covered his mouth.

"So you were the one who was there that night." I said as I walked back over to the bed, I motioned for him to follow me, but when I reached the bed he was still standing in the corner. "I'm not sure if you would like to explain why, but I'm sure I would like an explanation. Spill it."

Mickey sighed and walked over to front of the bed and stood there as I sat up against the pillows and the wall. "Well, I was told by one of my friends that the organization was holding kids hostage. So I wanted to investigate."

"But that wasn't all was it?"

"No, He also told me that two of you were going to start a journey. So I found out, it was you and Prim." Great another thing to add to the long list of future plans for me. "Sense it's been a month sense I found out, I have told two of my other friends who were former Organization members about you both."

"Xion… and Roxas…."I mumbled. Mickey looked up at me.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, Prim told me about Xion, and all she knows about her so far." I said. "So far we only know what she looks like and what her name is. I on the other hand have only just learned a bit about Roxas last night, and a bit more about Xion." Mickey looked at me.

"What do you know?"

"Xion was Prim's former Master, And I was Roxas'." I said.

"How do you remember Roxas?" A slight ding rang in my head, I placed my hand on my head. "Max? Max!?" Mickey yelled as my vision blur into a white light like it did last night. I felt my body become as light as a feather as I was dragged into more memories.

!i!i!i!

"_Hey." Prim said as she stood beside Xion. Today was the day that Roxas and Axel had planned to take Justin, Prim and I to the clock tower._

"_Hi, Prim. I'm Justin. Nice to meet you." Justin said shaking her hand. She smiled at him as She and Xion sat down on the edge of the tower with us. I was still acting like a so called "Zombie" as Axel liked to call me around everyone so I wasn't very talkative as Justin is now. _

"_Hi." I said in a small voice. Roxas noticed my zombie likeness better than Axel and spoke for me._

"_Don't worry, she'll be more talkative later. She is acting like a Zombie." Roxas said to Xion. "You know how we used too." _

"_Yeah," Xion laughed as she talked to Prim. "Before I was bubbly and cheerful I could barely say a sentence the first week I started."_

"_It's only been what? A few weeks sense all of you came?" Axel asked Justin you nodded. "And she still acting like a Zombie." Roxas and Xion where talking with each other as Axel talked with Justin. So Prim and I just watched the sun in Twilight Town set._

"_Have you ever seen something… so… so peaceful?" I asked. She looked at me, I could tell she was shocked. _

"_So you can speak more than just a word." She said with a smirk on her face. I smiled back I took a bite from the ice cream Xion had bought with her._

"_Yeah, I'm just shy, for when I meet people for the first time." I said as she looked back at the sun. "but I think that's changed."_

"_Hehe. Yeah." Prim said taking a bite from her ice cream. _

That day was the day Prim and I become best friends… maybe even Sisters. We had a special bond that day. A couple of weeks went by and I saw myself sitting alone on the clock tower with Roxas waiting for Axel, Justin, Xion and Prim.

"_Well you're both early." Roxas and I both turned to see Axel standing by the stair well._

"_No." Roxas said. "You're just late." I laughed as I turned back to the sun as Axel sat beside me. We sat there in as the wind howled and I was starting to wonder where Justin was._

"_Hey, Axel?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Where's Justin?" Axel and Roxas shared a glance at each other before Axel sighed._

"_Well, Justin… was caught… last night… trying to escape… and well…" Axel put a hand behind his head. _

"_Oh…" Was all I could say, I knew what happened they erased Justin's memory of the Organization and send him away._

_After a moment of silence Roxas spoke up again. "Today makes 255."_

"_What's that about?" Axel asked._

"_Well, it's been that many days, since I first joined the Organization. It also makes 105 sense I've had Max." Roxas said as I turned to face him. "Man, time flies."_

"_So you got the numbers memorized? Do ya?"_

"_Yeah." Roxas said as he threw his stick in the trashcan. "Have to hang onto something right? It's not like I have memories from before, the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a Zombie." Axel slapped Roxas' shoulder from behind me as I looked at Roxas my eyes glimmering with tears begging to fall as Roxas looked towards us. _

"_Right, that first week, you could barely form a sentence." Axel said. _

"_Don't feel bad Roxas, I couldn't either." I said. _

"_Hey come on, both of you are still kind of a Zombie."_

"_Oh, thanks!" Roxas and I said in unison. Then we both looked at each other and all three of us laughed._

"_Hey, Max?" I looked at Axel. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see light is made up of lots of colors and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."_

"_Like she asked! Know-It-All." We all laughed again. For the second time it was quiet for a bit. Axel was now lying down on the edge of the tower while Roxas and I sat. "Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked as he looked over to the stair well. _

_I looked over at Axel who squinted his eyes and sat up facing the other direction from me._

!i!i!i!

I jolted up from the memory felling the hot tears from it rolling down my cheeks. I touched one and rubbed it away. "Roxas." I looked around the room to see it was empty again and Mickey was gone.

"Max?" I wiped the rest of my tears away as a lady who I'm guessing is the doctor taking of my asked. She walked into the room, she had amber eyes like Vanitas did before he was actually taken over by the darkness and she was in all white with brown hair. "Oh, Max, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said as she pushed me back, to lie down.

"Oh, thank goodness! I feared the worst sweet heart. Every time you cry in your sleep the monitor would stop and scare the crap out of me." Really?

"I'm sorry to scare you Ma'am." She smiled.

"It isn't your fault honey. It's those dumb men who are just being plain out gross." She smirked as I yawned. "Oh, sweetie let's get you some more rest before the master come to visit you. They are just as worried as I was."

"I'm really sorry Ma'am."

"Master Vanitas, taught you very well, Max. Now get some rest." She scribbled on a clipboard and put it on the end of the bed and smiled at me as she left turning the lights out as she went.


	5. Remembrance of Roxas

_Chapter 5_

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was to a hand on my forehead. "She's waking up." Master Xehanort said as my eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, Max." Vanitas said as he joined Master Xehanort on the left side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, Sir." He smiled at my response. Master Xehanort eyes hardened through and I saw his mouth move. I think he whispered something.

"Vanitas, a word." Master Xehanort removed his hand from my head and left the room with Vanitas.

"What was that all about?" I mumbled as a shadow moved in the corner of my eye. The door shut and the shadow came to the foot of the bed. "Hello Mickey." I said.

"Hi Max." Mickey said as he took a sit on the bed. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"Which part, the one about knowing Roxas or Passing out because you said his name?"

"Both." He replied with a scowl. "I'm confused as to why you can say _His_ name without passing out, but when someone else says it you out."

"Well, I I'm not sure on that one. But I can answer the other two. One I pass out when I hear Roxas' name because it the trigger word that triggers my memories of him. And two that answer of my memories of Roxas is how I know him."

"Well, Gosh. When you explain it like that. So I guess you know about Rox—I mean _his _appearance with a few of my friends?"

"Yep, Young Xehanort, who has been watching the keyblade master, says it's because of my Station of Awakening." I said.

"So both you and Prim know how to wield keyblades?" I nodded and raised both my hands into the air calling Darkest and Sunset to them.

"I can wield two, Prim can only wield one. I have Sunset of Twilight, and Darkest of Twilight." Mickey examined the two keyblades and smiled at me.

"Just like _him._" I heard the door click open. "Uh, oh, we'll talk more later." And with that Mickey ran over to the window and disappeared with in a flash. I dismissed my keyblades, but something caught my eye. On my right wrist was a wristband, it was checkered black and white. I examined it as Vanitas and Master Xehanort walked in.

"Max." I looked up from the wristband to Master Xehanort who was glaring at me.

"Yes Master?"

"How much do you remember?" I froze. Please tell me they weren't talking about Roxas. "Of a few nights ago?" Master Xehanort said realization my confused expression.

I blinked twice and I tried to remember what happened a few nights ago. "I can' remember much, sir. The last thing that comes to mind was the meeting before I fell asleep. Everything else is a blur." Lies, Lies and more Lies. Of course I remember that night. The night I had my first memory come back to me.

That night when both Marluxia and Xigbar were able to kiss me. Oh, how I wish I could forget that part!

"Are you sure?" Vanitas asked the softer side of him was showing again.

"Yes, Master." I said as my eyes began to burn.

"Well," Vanitas said as his softer side vanished. "They are going to let you head back to work tomorrow and let you train tonight." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. As he did so the burning in my eyes cooled a bit. "Then we can start sending you on missions."

"Missions?" I asked as I blinked.

"Of course." Master Xehanort said with a grin. "We've trained you, taught you everything we know, and now you're ready to start missions."

"And we've decided that we are no longer keeping you as a maid." Vanitas said. "You're one of us now."

!i!i!i!

(A/N: I just threw this in just in case any of you guys were wondering what Vanitas and Master Xehanort where talking about.)

Vanitas followed his master outside of Max's room having a feeling that he knew what they were about to talk about.

"Vanitas—"

"Is she remembering?" Vanitas asked out of the blue.

"How did you know?"

"A feeling…" Vanitas said with a sigh. "H-How much does she remember?"

"From the day Xemnas had first brought them all here to the day XIV disappeared." Xehanort said as a thought popped into his head. "And I think I know how we can keep a close eye on her. One more memory and she'll remember the rebellion XIII caused."

!i!i!i!

"Axel, do they even notice that you're teaming with us at all?" Mickey asked as the tall read head stood in his study.

"Nope, not one bit." Axel replied. "Now to the matter of why I came."

"Of course, of course." Mickey said as he took his seat. "So how is Max and Prim?"

"Well, after a little insentient, Max has officially been add as number XIII in the organization. Prim, well she's still a maid, but she is still training. Xehanort says that once her training is complete she'll become number XIV."

"So that's Xehanort's plan. He is planning to turn either Max or Prim into the thirteenth Vessel!"

"I kind of figured that was the plan."

"So what do we do?"

"Friday, Max is heading to Twilight Town, I can pick Roxas up and the kid can regain her memories when they meet. Maybe then we can get the old Max back."

"The old?"

"Max, wasn't always the shy innocent girl we know now, she is actually a rebel. Literally, when Roxas left the Organization, she followed." Axel said as he looked into the sky. "I just wish I didn't have to lose both Roxas and Max the same day."

"Well, you'll defiantly get them back, soon in time." Mickey said with a smile. "Now aren't you running a bit late to pick Max up?"

"Shoot. Guess I am. See ya around, Mickey." With that Axel left with King Mickey smiling.

"This is only the beginning."

!i!i!i!

"Good Morning, Max." Saix said as I walked up to him.

"Morning, Sir."

"So I'm pretty sure you know what your mission is for today?"

"Yep. Attack heartless and only the pure ones."

"Yes, and you will be in Twilight Town." He said as he opened a portal for me. "Axel will come for you when you're finished for the day."

"Of course, sir." I walked through the portal, I have gotten used to the cold chill you would get walking through one, after all today was Friday and I've walked through this thing 5 times already actually 10 if you count going back with Axel.

I arrived at Twilight Town on the clock tower. I smiled as I saw the sun still at the position it was in yesterday and the day before. I walked down the stairs and as soon as I left the station a whole gang of heartless showed up. I ran up to the gang slashing and stabbing the black globs of goo, with Darkest and Sunset.

There were maybe twenty two little pink lights flying up to the sky as I kicked all of the heartless out of the area. I was feeling a bit sore, I've never had to fight so many heartless in one day. It felt like I just hit over one thousand heartless. My body wasn't acting right. Something felt off.

"Max!" I turned to the voice who called my name and there he was. His blonde spikey hair glowing in the sunlight, his blue eyes staring dead into me. My knees felt weaker and my head seemed to weigh a ton. I dropped my keyblades making them return to once they came as my left hand held my forehead up.

"Roxas." I mumbled as the pain I was feeling suddenly numbed as I fell to my knees. I got a glimpse of Roxas running towards me before everything became blank and dark. I think… this would be my final memory of Roxas.

!i!i!i!

"_No, Max!" Roxas yelled at me. "It's bad enough that I'm leaving, I'll get killed for leaving they'll hunt me down."_

"_So?! I never liked this place!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. "We've lost Xion, and the Prim we used to know. Even Justin. I can't lose you too, Roxas!" Roxas looked back at me and sighed. _

"_Fine, but, you're going to make a mad dash for anything for when I battle. Stay out of fights and don't go anywhere near the heartless." He said as I smiled. _

"_I promise I will Roxas." _

"_Good." He walked over to me and put his left hand on my cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears. "And please stop crying." I only smiled as he moved his hand away and summoned his two keyblades Oblivion and OathKeeper. "Let's go."_

A few minutes pass and both me and Roxas are walking away from the castle.

"_You can't turn the Oragnization! They'll kill, you both!" Axel yelled. _

"_No one would miss us." Roxas said and continued to walk away. I stopped and looked at Axel. _

"_Except for you." Axel looked at me and then back to the ground as I turned and ran to catch up with Roxas._

_It soon started to rain and both me and Roxas had our hoods up to keep our faces hidden keep out of the rain. But before we knew it we were surround by heartless. "Go." He told me and I ran for the nearest building, which was a few blocks away from the skyscraper._

_After Roxas battled a few heartless he looked up at the skyscraper, I did too and there was a tall boy with silver hair in the organization outfit, with a blind fold on. "Roxas—Wait!" I shouted. But it was too late he was already climbing to the top of the building. _

_Him and the boy fought, and once the boy was on the ground did he start talking. "Why!? Why do you have the keyblade?"_

"_Shut-up!" Roxas went to hit the boy but was instead knocked back, knocking his hood off too. I wanted to help, but I was following orders and staying out of the fight. The boy took Oblivion and aimed it at Roxas. _

"_No." I said. But I was lucky because the boy was aiming for a few inches from Roxas' head._

_There was silence before Roxas used Oblivion to pick himself up from the ground he went to hit the boy but missed. The faught again but they stopped when the boy jumped away for the second time._

"_Why don't you quit?!" There was more silence then the boy spoke again._

"_Come on, Sora." Sora? Whose Sora? "I thought you were stronger than that." Then something I never thought I would hear come out of Roxas' mouth during fight happened. _

"_Get real, look which one of us is winning." Once he realized what he said his hand went to his mouth. _

"_So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all."_

"_What are you talking about? I am me! Nobody else!" Roxas rand for the boy again only this time Roxas got a hit on him. "How many times do I have to beat you?"_

"_Alright. You've left me with no other choice." The boy stood and took the blindfold from his face off. _

"_What?"_

"_I have to release the power in my heart—The dark power I've been holding back. Even… if it changes me forever." There was a giant wind that happened, I had to look away and when I looked back, the boy was now a man with a shadow thing behind him the was gripping Roxas. _

"_No!" I screamed. "Roxas!" I tried to run to help him but someone held me back by the arms. Tears where streaming down my face. "Roxas." The shadow thing dropped Roxas and he laid there unconscious. I turned into the chest of Axel and cried. _

"_Come on, Max. Let's go." I sobbed into Axel I didn't want to leave Roxas, but I had no choice. I didn't stand a chance against that Shadow thing. Axel scoped me up in his arms and opened a portal and we returned to the castle._

!i!i!i!

I woke up looking at Roxas who eyes where watering like mine. "Roxas." He looked down at me and hugged me so hard that I my own hug couldn't beat his.

"Max. Are you all right?" He asked as we broke the hug.

"I am now." We both smiled and hugged again. Roxas was alive, he made it out alive. I had Roxas back and I never wanted to let him leave me again.

!i!i!i!

(Disclaimer: I, RoxasTheWriter do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related. For if I did KH3 would be coming out before 1.5.)


	6. Thirteenth Vessel?

_Chapter 6_

"What happened?!" Vanitas asked as he was just told by Prim that he was needed in the Circle Room it was something about Max. "Did something happen?"

"You bet!" Xigbar snickered. Vanitas sent him and death glare and he instantly cleared his through then said "Looks like Ms. Kickass, just got her memories restored!"

"What?!" Vanitas looked over to Young Xehanort who was also in the room.

"I told you Vanitas, the darkness was the only thing making her powerful, now she is weak as she was before." Young Xehanort said,

"What the hell, she was changing eye color all week!"

"Vanitas." Vanitas glared over at Master Xehanort who looked just as upset as he was. "Young Xehanort has no right to talk about Max, that way, but now isn't the time to argue about that." Both Vanitas and Young Xehanort growled at the comment. "Now is the time we get our thirteenth vessel back."

**!i!i!i!**

I don't when it happened, but somehow Roxas and I were standing again, I can't remember when we stood. When we broke apart, Roxas also noticed that we were suddenly standing. "Well that's weird." He said.

"Yeah." We smiled at each other before we noticed that we were still hugging. I pulled away feeling the heat rise up to my face. Roxas only laughed at me.

"Are you still working for the organization?" Roxas asked sense we now migrated over to the steps of the clock tower.

"Yep, after that night you were defeated by the silver haired boy, Axel took me back to castle and tried to plead for me to keep my memory intact." I said as I looked at the sun moving ever so slightly.

"I kind of figured that's what had happened."

"I'm pretty sure that the organization is going to do it again." We sat in silence. I'm not sure I could through all the emotions again. Would they really erase my memory? If they did would that mean that I would forget how to wield my keyblades? If I did wouldn't that mean I would have to go through my station of awaken? And that would mean that Roxas would disappear again.

"Max?!" Roxas said pulling me out of my thoughts, he was shaking my shoulders. "What happened?"

"Oh!" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, nothing just… thinking." Roxas let out a breath of air but that look of concern on his face never left.

"Would you look at that?!" I looked over Roxas' shoulder to see Master Xehanort and Vanitas standing a few feet from us. I got chills the moment Vanitas and I locked eyes. "Seems like we just broke up a reunion." Vanitas said as both me and Roxas stood to our feet.

"Let me guess…" Roxas mumbled to me. "The new master?" I nodded my head as we both stood from the stairs.

"it's a shame really…" Master Xehanort started as he raised his right hand. "I thought we had remade you." Suddenly my mind started reeling. I felt a pain climbing into my head.

"Ah!" I cried as the pain became too heavy to handle. _The… Pain…. What is…. It!_

"Max!" Roxas yelled as I fell to my knees. "What did you do!?" Master Xehanort laughed, as I heard Roxas' keyblades come to him.

"Foolish boy! You are just as stupid as your somebody!"

"Don't bring Sora into this!"

"Suit yourself…"

"Roxas don't!" I scream as I opened my eyes and raised my hand to stop him. He ran for Vanitas who ran for him.

More pain came rushing into my head as everything became a blur. My eyes were burning like no tomorrow, until I heard _his_ voice. _"Max…"_

_Mickey! _

"_Max, you have to fight it, use your light."_

_How?!_

"_I help you just this once…" _Suddenly the pain faded away and the burning of my eyes cooled. And we I opened my eyes I was lucky enough to have Mickey help me because Roxas needed help.

"What?!" Master Xehanort said as I stood to my feet. Roxas was pinned under Vanitas' boot which made me fill with rage. "Impossible!"

"Now you are going to get it!" I said as an orange light surround me. "Get _off_!" I said with and icy voice. Vanitas didn't move. He face was completely shocked at what was happening. "I said _get off!" _Darkest and Sunset flashed into my hands as I dashed towards Vanitas.

I was hitting him over and over, once I would hit him I would flash behind him and then in front it was a cycle until I was sure that Roxas was out of the way.

By the time Roxas was out of the way, Vanitas was coughing blood as he was on his knees. I saw the gashes on his stomach and arms that I made.

"Amazing…" Master Xehanort mouthed. "What a foolish girl… just like your foolish master…" I growled at him standing in a battle stance ready to go head to head with him… maybe that could come later on… "Don't worry Max, You'll time will come."

With that Vanitas rose to his feet and stood next to Master Xehanort, he opened a portal and left with Vanitas trailing behind him.

I let out a breath of air as the orange glow around me faded, and I was feeling completely dizzy.

"What was that?" Roxas asked when he came up to me.

"I… I don't… I don't really know." I said as I held my head.

"Max?" Down to my knees. "Max!?" Unconscious.

**!i!i!i!**

**Circle Room, That night.**

"Members of Organization XIII…" Master Xehanort started. "I have called you here tonight to let you all know that, our thirteenth Vessel has turned on us."

"The thirteenth vessel?" Lily asked in the MCR "Doesn't he mean, Max?"

"Impossible!" Ty said. "Max has always followed the rules."

"But did she, when she was with her former master?" Chase, Zexion's maid said.

"Max would Never!" Nick complied with Ty.

"There's just something I can't wrap around my head." Prim said pulling the other 4 out their argument. "What does he mean by thirteenth vessel?"


	7. Battle for the Keyseeker

_Chapter 7_

Prim walked around the maid's floor processing what she had just learned in the meeting a few moments ago.

"Thirteenth Vessel? What is that?" Prim was pacing. _Max was the Thirteenth Vessel – whatever that is—but why Max? Max and I are the same, I have one keyblade, and she has two_. "I don't see why she was—"Prim stopped in mid-sentence as it hit her. "Max defeated both me and the toughest Keyblade wielder we both know."

!i!i!i!

I stared up at the white ceiling as I slowly became conscious again. I tried to sit up but I was instantly pushed down by a pair of hands. "Don't try to strain yourself dear." An old woman in a red outfit said as she placed a cold rag on my forehead.

"Yes, yes, you took a pretty hard fall dear." Another old woman only in green said.

"Merryweather, dear can you handle her real quick while I tell Master Yen Sid she is awake." The red one said as a blue one or Merryweather walked over to me.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked as I tried to sit up again. Once again I was pushed down.

"Oh, the young blonde boy?" The green one said.

"Yea…"

"Flora is going to inform him and Master Yen Sid right now."

"Yes." Merryweather raised her hand and with a few blue sparks a stick appeared and at the top was a blue star. It must be a wand. "Now, Fauna, why don't we go ahead and fix up her clothes while Flora brings her visitors in." Both Merryweather and Fauna left leaving me alone.

I laid on the bed for a few minutes listening for them to see if they were far enough for me to sit up. Of course as soon I was sitting up I was instantly crushed by a hug from Roxas.

"When did you get so hyper Roxas?!" I asked with a laugh as I hugged him back.

"Sense Sora started to rub off on me." We both laughed before I noticed that there were more than just us crammed into the tiny room and we won't the only one laughing. "Those are my friends… "Roxas said catching my gaze.

"Hi!" A brunette with spiky hair said. "I'm Sora the one that made Roxas so hyper!"

"I can tell." I laughed.

"How Riku and Kairi can deal with that I have no idea…" Roxas said.

"I'm Kairi." A pretty red head said. "And the silent one over there is Riku."

"Kairi he could have introduced himself!" Sora cried.

"Sorry Sora." Kairi said with a laugh as Riku started talking with Flora. Then as Roxas helped me to my feet an old wizard looking guy stepped into the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at him. He seemed oddly familiar

"I see that you have awakened young one." I stood in silence as did everyone as the old wizard approached me and Roxas.

!i!i!i!

"Come on Prim!" Young Xehanort yelled at Prim as she raced to defeat all the heartless in time. Max was able to take out a whole room full of heartless in a few minutes and now it was Prim's turn to accomplish the same as Max.

Prim was actually determined to take Max's place. After all the trouble that the Organization has had to deal with trying to train all the maids to find someone as an exact replica as Max and so far the Organization has found no replica, it was almost like Max knew what she was getting into and told no one her battle styles.

"Face it, Young Xehanort; no one can be like Max." Vanitas said as he stopped the timer. The number on it read: 4:07. "Max was able to finish in 2 minutes and 50 seconds."

"As much I don't want to go through the trouble of hunting Max down, we must. No one can fit in Max's place." Master Xehanort said.

"He's right, but how would we do it…?" Vanitas asked. Young Xehanort looked over at Prim who was still standing after the long battle she had just done. She was breathing heavily as he whole body glowed in darkness.

"I think I know…" Xehanort said. Both Vanitas and Master Xehanort look towards Prim each of them getting the same idea.

!i!i!i!

By the time everyone had found somewhere to sit in the room to discuss whatever Master Yen Sid was talking about, I had to leave to put my new change of clothes on. Once again I was in a pair of black skinny jeans with white converse this time and I had a light orange tank-top on with a white hoodie it was my outfit before i was added to the orgnization

"They're the same outfit you had on under that cloak." Somehow in the mixture of magic my hair had gotten light brown highlights, which I was fine with.

"We wanted to give it a bit more color,and patch it up as well." Fauna said.

"But it's missing something..." Merryweather said.

"Sparkle?" Flora guessed.

"I know…" I said as I raised my hands.

"Fight! Yes! Thank you deary." I nodded as Fauna raised her wand putting white and grey fingerless gloves on my hands. I was actually refering to the wristband i also had, but the gloves were fine

"You're welcome, also thank you. All of you." I said with an actual true smile. They all smiled and guided me towards the door.

As I walked into the study, Master Yen Sid was in the middle of a sentence luckily I wasn't in sight just yet. "—should be worried. Knowing Xehanort he'll look for anyone to replace Max."

"But what if he doesn't?" Riku asked.

"Would they try to come after Max?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure they would if they don't find a complete replica." Master Yen Sid said.

"We can't let that happen…" Roxas said.

"Roxas is right!" Sora said as he stood from his seat his hands in fist. "We can protect her! Plus she can help with—"Sora was cut short as there was a scream from the room behind me. Me, used to running when there was a scream not coming from me, I dashed into the room and saw that the three good fairies were in a jar sense they were now little specks of Red Blue and Green.

I looked around the room noticing no one was there. So I walked forward, but when I did I was instantly on the floor with a combat boot on my chest. And it wasn't any combat boot…

"Nice work Prim…" Young Xehanort said as I tried to pry Prim's foot off of me. There was a knock at the door behind me.

"Max!?" Sora asked. "Max! Open up!"

"Sora! Get hel—" before I could finish I was dragged up from the ground by Vanitas, who had wrapped his arm around my throat.

"Shh, Maxi. We don't want you to give us away now do we?" Vanitas whispered in my ear. I clawed at his arm trying to breathe but I was getting nowhere until there was a bright white light. I heard Vanitas hiss as he released me. I fell to the floor coughing as I gasped for air.

When I had enough air to breath I stood as the white light died noticing that the light came from me, because I had Sunset in my hand. I called Darkest to my other hand and stood in a battle stance, until Prim came and attacked me. I dodged each punch and swing she gave at me.

"Ah!" she cried as I hit her in the arm. I felt terrible hitting my own best friend, but I had to keep myself safe. When I had her down on the ground I noticed her eyes. They weren't her normal icy blue, they were a dark purple.

(I would suggest that if you are reading this right now, that you should go to YOUTUBE and type in First Love- Utada Hikaru [Music box version])

"Prim?" I asked as she stood using her keyblade to stand.

"You think you are SO much better than me! Don't you?!" Prim cried as she tried to swing at me.

"Prim what are you talking about?!"

"You think you are so much better that I can't replace you! Well think again Max!" She swiped under my feet making me fall backwards and hit my head on the ground.

"Prim, I would never think you—"I tried to reason with her but she just laughed.

"Max, if you really thought so then why did you leave me and the others?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"I was going to come back! You and I both know that I couldn't have gotten everyone out of there, by myself!" She only laughed again only harder as she placed the tip of her keyblade under my chin and lifted my chin up with it.

"No need now, Maxi…" Prim smiled. "You left, and when everyone was trying to become you, only I became close enough to be you…" I growled as she smiled at me. "And soon, your little friend… what was it? Roxas? Will be the next you after me, after all he is your other half, _Keyseeker_."

"What are you planning on doing Prim? I thought we were friends forever! What happened?" Her smile faded as her face changed to anger mixed with boredom.

"You left me Max. You left me to figure out what a thirteenth vessel was and you left me, in charge of the others. You've given your place to me."

"Prim…" I was lost at words. My best friend has become what I was going too, if I hadn't remembered Roxas. Wait! Sense I remember Roxas, what if I got Prim to remember Xion?

(You can stop listening to First Love here if you like and go back to whatever you had playing before I asked you all to play First Love.)

"Max!" I heard Kairi shout as the door finally busted down. Roxas, Sora, Riku and Kairi were standing there with keyblades in hand. I noticed that Prim was focused on them and not me. I took this chance to kick her down with both of my feet and to stand up.

"Get those two I can handle her!" I shouted as I dodged another swing from Prim. The others nodded and went for Xehanort and Vanitas, who were just getting better from the blast of light that had happened earlier.

Soon everyone was in battle, Kairi and Riku against Young Xehanort as Sora and Roxas were against Vanitas. I had hit Prim a few more times before I was getting cut in the arms and legs. I even had a few cuts on my face.

"I was told…" Prim said with a huff as she struggled to get back up. "To bring you back alive…"

I stood in silence. Prim wasn't looking to well and she might as well leave while she's at it, because if I give her anymore hits, she'll be good as gone. "Prim… go home…" I told her seeing the tears well up in her eyes. Her eyes became her regular icy blue.

"I… only wanted… to be… like you… Max…." And with that she disappeared into black smoke. I felt everything in my body want to do the same… just disappear but I have to be strong and help the others, they look better than I do, and a few more scratches won't hurt right?

!i!i!i!

"Eventually, she'll wear herself out with helping her "friends." Master Xehanort said as Prim stood in the middle of the circle room with him.

"Then we capture her, correct?" Prim asked as her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the floating orb that showed Max fighting against Young Xehanort with the silver haired boy and the red head girl.

"If only, seeing as many hits she is taking now, and how well she is still standing, it would be hard to take right away… give her a few days to rest up and heal," Prim growled at the comment, she despised Max now. But still, when Max brought up their friendship, Prim could feel her old self returning.

_What am I doing?_ Prim thought as Master Xehanort rested a hand on her shoulder then walked out of the room leaving Prim and the orb.

**What you've always wanted**. Prim's inner darkness said.

"I've never wanted to hurt Max, I… just…. Wanted to be better than her…. She was always better in training… always better in battles… always knew the right moves…"

(A/N: Flashback)

"_Come on Prim!" Young Xehanort shouted as Prim attacked Dummies with her keyblade. "You only have five more minutes."_

_Prim tried to focus, but she could see that on the other side of the room Max was already standing at the finish her breath ragged and her arms limb by her sides…_

_Prim hated this! She wanted to be the first to finish! She wanted to show Max up! She was tired of always coming in second!_

**Don't you see?! By destroying Max, you are getting what you have always wanted!**

_A few weeks later…_

"_Did you guys see how Max has been acting lately?" A boy said on the fourteenth floor. Prim had been let out of training earlier. _

"_Yeah, she's been pushing a lot this week on herself." A girl said as she finished making her bed._

"_I overheard her conversation with Master Vanitas." The boy replied. "Master Vanitas wanted to know why she was pushing so hard, and she said it was because she was only protecting us!"_

_Prim left the room in anger tired of hearing that bull shit…_

_Maybe… she should have stayed…_

"No!" Prim shouted. _I see why she pushed to strive now! She was protecting me! She knew this was going to happen! Ever sense that night! She knew!_

**Well, it's too late now; there is nothing she can do. You belong to **_me_** now.**

Prim felt sad for her friend as she took a horrible blow to the chest, but she still stood with all the might she could. "Max, forgive me…"

!i!i!i!

"Curaga!" Kairi called as I took a blow in the chest. I slid back on my feet as the green light flowed all around me, healing most of the shallow wounds I had.

"Thanks Kairi!" I yelled to her as I went back in to help Riku attack Young Xehanort.

"No problem Max!" Kairi ran over to Roxas and Sora to help cure their wounds too.

I turned back to the fight that me and Riku were struggling in. Both of us were fairly covered in scratches and blood, even gashes. By the time I got over to Riku, he was flung over to me from Young Xehanort.

"You two will just not stop, will you?" Young Xehanort growled as I helped Riku to his feet.

"No… Because darkness never wins…" Riku said as he pushed me to the side as Darkness surrounded him.

"Uh… Riku! Wait!" Riku ran straight for Young Xehanort, not knowing his power like I know. I tried to run after him but he was gone in a flash. _Where did he go_? Then I noticed that there was a flash behind Young Xehanort and I saw Riku strike him in the back of the head.

Young Xehanort fell into a portal as Riku flashed around him again and again till Young Xehanort was looking about the same way we were. Once Young Xehanort was gone Riku fell to his knees. "Riku!" Sora cried. But Vanitas took the as an advantage to attack Sora.

"Sora! Look out!" Roxas cried as I ran behind Sora taking the blow from Vanitas. Vanitas hit me hard in the back, it felt like he was able to crack my back. I noticed that Sora had made it to Riku's help only to notice me on my knees and Roxas running to the rescue only to be pushed back by Vanitas.

"Roxas!" I screamed as I tried to pick myself up but my whole body was so sore that nothing would respond. Vanitas laughed which made every turn their attention to him.

"I've done my job, sadly." He said as he walked over to Roxas and picked him up by his shirt. I heard Roxas growl as he was picked up off the ground. "As much as I would like to stay and kill you all I have my orders, and I will finish them… to bad that Prim couldn't accomplish her mission." With that Vanitas threw Roxas onto the ground beside me. He then bent over and whispered into my ear.

"Now that you are paralyzed she may come back…. It's hard to say…" He giggled in my ear and continued. "Sleepra, should be a long enough time for you to rest up." I felt the end of his keyblade touch the back of my neck as he murmured something.

My eyes started to close as I heard Kairi and Sora shout as Vanitas laughed "Sleep well, _Keyseeker_!"

!i!i!i!

"What did you do?!" Sora shouted.

"Max!" Kairi cried.

"Sleep well, _Keyseeker_!" Vanitas laughed.

"Bastard!" Roxas cried.

Vanitas left with another laugh and faded into a portal of darkness. The trio waited for a few minutes before moving to help the other two.

"Riku are you going to be okay?" Sora asked as Riku hung on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Riku said. "I'm more worried about those two." Riku said nodding his head over to Roxas and Max. Roxas had a lot of blood falling down his arms and legs and a few streaks on his face. Max looked a little better but, whatever Vanitas did to her it seemed to be taking a huge effect.

"Yeah…" Kairi said as she joined them, Roxas had walked himself and Max to the infirmary to be healed by the three fairies, who were freed a long time ago thanks to a couple of miss fires with some magic.

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked Riku as he stood. "What's a Keyseeker?"

"I'm not sure Sora…" Riku answered. "Maybe Master Yen Sid knows."

"Indeed I do Riku." Master Yen Sid said as he joined the group. "and I think know would be the perfect time to explain what it is."

"I agree."

"Mickey!" Riku said as the mouse appeared next to Master Yen Sid. "what are you doing here?"

"Well, when I heard about Max finally waking up I was coming to say hi, but know it seems that I was too late to…" Mickey explained. "But know it seems that we have something to discus."

"Yes, but it would be better if Roxas were out here with us…"

"Why's that?" Kairi asked.

"I'd think it be best if he knew this, Max on the other hand, it would probably be best if she never found out." Master Yen Sid said.

"I'll go get him!" Sora said as he walked out the room. He entered the infirmary and saw that Roxas was all taken care of and was sitting next to Max. "Hey Rox."

"Hey…" Roxas said while he stood from his sit. "What's up?"

"Master Yen Sid and the King are going to discuss what a Keyseeker is to us."

"Without Max?"

"Master Yen Sid said it would be better off not telling her…"

!i!i!i!


	8. Keyseeker

_Chapter 8_

_Why did you leave us, Max? _

_I was going to come back but—_

_But what? To busy having your reunion? _

_No it's—_

_We can't wait much longer Max… you are running out of time… They are starting with Prim, they're working down the line Max. Soon every one of us will become their puppets… _

_I won't let that happen! It can't happen!_

_But it will if you don't do anything soon…_

_I will I promise! And it's a promise I will keep until I do!_

**!i!i!i!**

I sat up ignoring the hands trying to push me back down that is until I saw that it was Roxas who was trying to push me back down. "Max calm down, it's ok…" He said as his hand continued to push me back onto the bed. I just wasn't doing it, I'm tired of always being unconscious and right now I have some business to take of right now.

"Roxas I can't, I need to talk to Master Yen Sid." I said as I continued to stay sitting up. I shifted my legs so they were now hanging over the bed.

"Max, you only just woke up I don't think this is good for you…" He said as he stood over me.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I stood ignoring his death glare.

"A few hours, but—"

"Roxas I need to help my family, and if you're not up to it that's fine. But they need my help."

"Max you can't just go! You just got out of a huge battle, and I'm not going to let you rush into another one!"

"Then come with me!" I yelled. "They aren't just going to stop at Prim, Roxas! They'll move onto everyone! And I'm not letting that happen! Because they are my family and I made a promise to them!" I started to walk away before Roxas grabbed my arm.

"Max, stop this. This isn't you." He said trying to make me feel guilty but I wasn't buying I tugged my arm free and looked at him with tears in my eyes,

"Roxas, they are all I have… They took Prim from me, she was like a sister to me and I'm not going to let that crummy Organization take the rest of them." _Even if that means I have to side with the Organization again. _

"Max I—" I walked out of the room in silence, I'm going to have to find a mode of transportation, because if Roxas was like that, who knows how the others will act…

**!i!i!i!**

**A few Hours Earlier**

"You all want to know what a Keyseeker is, I know Max will too, but to let her hear what one is, may change her perspective of everything." Master Yen Sid said as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and Roxas stood in front of him. "Let's start at the beginning, yes?"

_There is a world we don't know about, no one can reach it, and no one, or so we though lived on it. This world is called Planet Earth. _

_Earth is home to a bunch of humans, who know nothing of the Heartless, Nobodies, Keyblades… even Kingdom Hearts. But very few of these Humans know of such thing… but it's more like a dream, a fantasy, to everyone but to certain Humans, who are mostly Children and Teenagers, never Young Adults or actually Adults._

_These Humans are known as Keyseekers. They seek to know the truth about this universe, is it real? Or is it a Fantasy like those around them says? To the Humans who aren't Keyseekers, they believe those who are, are insane. They think these Teens are insane… but the Children they believe are just living in there fantasy world as most do._

_But what happens when a Keyseeker becomes an Adult, they disappear, they vanish and become a newborn in our universe. So they can finally see what they were accused of being insane for, but they will never remember their time on Earth._

_That's how things have been going for years, but it seems that the Organization has found a way to reach Earth, and it seems that they collected a bunch of newborns, and it seems they never expected to have collected a Keyseeker._

_Well what would happen if a Keyseeker was to come to our world from Earth but not as a newborn? There is really no answer to that… and well it has happened but only once, and it was by none other than Xehanort himself. Imagine what it's like to have complete control of a fantasy world that you were accused for being insane for. _

_It would be glorious for them, because they could prove they were never insane. For Xehanort, to have Max as another Keyseeker, she could be his heir for the throne for overpowering us as a whole. Sadly for Xehanort Max has joined us. _

"But if Xehanort was going to have Max be next in line, why did he want to turn her into the thirteenth vessel?" Riku asked.

"If she was the thirteenth vessel she would be overpowered by Darkness. Xehanort was going to use the darkness in her to be sure she would follow in his footsteps." Master Yen Sid explained.

"I still don't get how this would change Max's perspective of everything…" Roxas said.

"Xehanort was always kind to her, and he was sure to give her to Vanitas when he erased her memory of you Roxas, to Max, Xehanort is like her dad, almost like the other kids there are like her brothers and sisters." Mickey said.

"Oh…"

"Surely sense the others are still at the castle, she'll want to go back and safe them, for all we know Xehanort could be planning to trick her to give her freedom for the freedom of the others." Mickey said.

"Mickey is right, we should have her join in with the journey before we make the decision to take her to the castle to help, till then we'll leave Mickey to keep checking on them." Master Yen Sid said.

**!i!i!i!**

Low and behold I was right about the others being like Roxas, so now I'm cooling off outside. _I just don't get it… why won't they help?_

"Max, can we talk?" Mickey said as he walked down the castle steps, I was lying in the grass looking up at the stars when he joined me.

"I just don't get it…" I said as I sat up after a moment of silence, we had sense I didn't answer his question.

"What?"

"Why can't I go save my family?" I said as I took my gloves off and placed them on the ground. "I just want to safe them; I made a promise to them. A promise that I would find a way to get them to a new home…"

"Max, it's not that simple…" Mickey said as he stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We can't risk losing you to Xehanort. Not again."

I let out a sigh as I lay back down and stared at the stars. Before I knew it Mickey was back inside leaving me to myself, that is until I spotted a black boot to my left. I instantly sat up and looked over to my left to see that no one was there.

I stood glancing around for the person I saw, but there was no one there. I shook my head and turned to the castle doors, to see that they were shut I walked up to the doors to open them, but they were locked. _Something isn't right here. _

"Oh no Max, something isn't right at all is it?" I turned at the sound of the voice only to once again see no one there.

"It's only in my head…" I breathed as I walked back into the grass.

"Is it really?" I froze I knew this voice. "Because I would say it's all real." Before I could do anything I was pulled against Master Xehanort's chest with his hand holding a white rag it was only centimeters from my face, and I could tell what it was.

I growled as struggled to get out of his grip. I was trying so hard to free my arms, but every time I moved the rag came closer till Master Xehanort whispered in my ear.

"Come willing and I won't put the rag on you, and we can talk about freeing your little friends." My eyes widen at the topic of my friends before all my struggling ceased. "Good girl Max."

"Xehanort!" I heard Mickey yell. I strained to see who was with him, but I couldn't see anything passed Master Xehanort's hand and the rag in it. "Let her go!"

"Afraid not, your majesty." Master Xehanort said as the arm around my waist tightened. "She wanted help and took it willing."

"What?" _Roxas._

"Roxas!" I cried as I tried to see him. "Roxas, I'm sorry!" I said as the rag came a little closer to me. Suddenly the hand that had the rag in it dropped the rag into a portal of darkness. Then both his hands came up to my shoulders. Then I could see Roxas' face. And Sora's and Mickey's and Riku's.

"Let her go, Xehanort!" Sora cried as he called his keyblade, Riku called his along with Mickey but Roxas didn't move.

Xehanort's hands began to move on my shoulders, it felt like he was giving me a massage. "Max, I will open a portal, you are to go through it and wait in the room you come into, weather someone is there or not." Master Xehanort whispered as to his word a portal appeared. "Go, we'll talk later."

He let me go and I took a step forward towards the portal till I heard Sora's voice. "Stop Max!" He called as I took another step. "Max stop it!"

"Don't be stupid Roxas…" I mumbled. "Don't be stupid…" I knew why he wasn't fighting, because he was going to come with me.

"Go!" Xehanort said as both Mickey and Riku advanced on him. Sora and Roxas on the other hand tried to chase after me. I took one look at Roxas, before I dashed into the portal.

I ran straight forwards not stopping not turning to look back. That is until I was caught by the wrist. "Max." I stood still not taking a chance at looking at Roxas over my shoulder. "You know I can't let you do this alone."


	9. Promise

_Chapter 9_

I turned to look at Roxas as he gave me a small smirk. "Roxas, I—"

"Don't." He said shaking his head. "I'm the one who is sorry. I should have known that you wouldn't give up that easily." I looked him in the eye as he looked down at my right wrist the one he had a hold of. He then slipped something onto it. I glanced down at the black and white checkered wristband on my wrist.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked back up at him. He only smiled.

"When the three good fairies replaced your clothes, they also took off your wristband." He rubbed the back of his head and directed his glance to the floor. "They decided to give you gloves instead of it back… so when they were going to dispose of it, I asked for it."

"I see." I shivered as the coldness of the darkness started to get to me. "Uh… let's find the end of this portal."

"Right." He said taking the lead. _Who said he could lead? _I thought as I just sighed and followed behind him.

**!i!i!i!**

Xehanort watched as his prize followed his orders, but he had to turn quickly away from _her _to the two that where coming up to attack him.

"Xehanort!" Mickey screamed as he attacked the front of him. Xehanort only yawned and raised a hand to have a force field bounce the king and the boy with him back. But he did notice the attack sent for the back of him. He flashed behind the boy trying to attack him from behind and grabbed his arm holding his keyblade.

"Let go!" The brunette cried as he tried to kick at Xehanort, who only laughed at the foolish attempt.

"Now why should I do that? After all you did want to inflect harm on me." Xehanort laughed as he twisted the boy's arm, until he heard a satisfying _SNAP. _

"Sora!" The silvernette cried as he ran up to Xehanort gaining a hit on the arm that was used to break Sora's arm. Sora yelped in pain as he fell to the ground.

Xehanort glared at the boy before him. He then called upon his own keyblade. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, boy!"

"Of course I do." The boy smirked at he raised his keyblade in the air. "I've been dealing with you for a while now, _Ansem._"

"Ah…" Xemnas said as a smirked crossed his face. "So you're the boy who harnessed, Ansem back then?"

"What's it to you?!"

"Well let's just say… that if my little _prize_ doesn't work well for me, you might be next in line boy…" Xehanort said as he placed his hands behind his back looking at the trio. The brunette was holding his broken arm with his good one as he sat up with the king beside him. While the silvernette threatened to attack. "Either you or your idiotic friend who decided to follow my prize."

"Don't you dare hurt Roxas!" Sora growled.

"Roxas, you say? I've heard of this boy before. He was once in the organization, from what Xemnas told me, he turned against them and little Max followed." Xehanort smiled as he looked over to the silver haired boy. "And, before Xemnas could retrieve the boy, it seems Riku here beat him too it."

"What?" Sora asked as he looked over to Riku. "Riku, You've met Roxas before?"

"Why yes he did." Xehanort said before Riku could say anything. "He captured the boy for a man named, DiZ, or as you know as Ansem the Wise." Xehanort smiled as Sora's confused face turned into hatred. "DiZ had hated the nobodies, and it seems that Roxas was the one he was going to take his anger out on."

"Xehanort, don't do it!" Riku growled.

"Oh and Sora, do you remember when you cried when you said goodbye to three people from the world Twilight Town?" Sora didn't move, and Xehanort didn't need him to. "Well that tear was from Roxas. DiZ and Riku tortured the boy by making those three his best friends in the world… in a nonexistent one. So when you returned to the real Twilight Town and Roxas found out that none of his friends knew him, it destroyed the half of the heart he has."

"Riku… You… You did that to Roxas?" Sora asked looking over to the silver haired boy who had lowered his keyblade and gaze to the ground.

"Yes…"

"The day Roxas returned, he didn't want to meet you… now I know why!" Sora growled.

"Sora can we talk about this later?" Riku asked looked at the broken brunette.

"Or you could settle it now." Xehanort said opening another portal. "I have bigger problems to deal with now anyway."

With that he walked through the portal leaving a mad trio behind him.

**!i!i!i!**

Walking through the darkness didn't seem to faze Roxas as bad as it did me, I was really wondering how long we've been walking. It seems like forever.

"Max?" I looked up to Roxas sense I had been staring at the ground intensely. "What did Xehanort tell you?"

"He said to wait in the room we end up in." I said as I stopped, looking at him. "Roxas… did he see you… follow me?"

"No, He shouldn't have…" Roxas said understanding why I stopped. "Don't worry Max." He said stepping up me. "Xehanort can't hurt me, I'll be fine."

"How do you know for sure, Roxas? He could use you against me."

"Even if he does, I'll find a way to get you back." He said with a smile as he reached out for my hands. "and that's a promise…"

**!i!i!i!**

_Hey guys! Yeah I know very short chapter but you know now that school is getting closer and I got to read assigned books plus band camp, I just can never get to writing anymore, I promise that once Hunted is over, I'll go ahead and focus on this story a little more. _

_Wings Of Hope and Taylor Phantom: The Begging are on hold for now so I can focus more on The Keyseekers and Soul Eater: Asura Returns, also another kh/Disney crossover, there is probably going to be two versions of it, but I'm going to have the yaio one as the main, title. _

_I did get a request for the RoXion version of Beauty and The Beast, but I was already working on the AkuRoku one. So I'm going to do both the yaio one and the RoXion one. That one will probably be up a little later than the AkuRoku one. _

_Anyway enough Advertising for other stories! XD I hoped you guys enjoyed this short update and do plz give me a review. _


End file.
